Starting Over
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: In which Samandriel saves Adam from Hell, and for a while they end up some what domestic (with no money, no clean clothes, no friends, and no way to contact the Winchesters) Adam/Samandriel (Adamandriel)
1. Kansas Is Not Cool

Chapter One: Kansas Isn't Cool

Adam should've been in Hell. Adam should've been in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Adam should've been a demon by now.

But there he was, standing in the middle of an empty cemetery with no recollection of how he got there. Maybe this wasn't even real, maybe this was just one of Lucifer's mind tricks, but Adam didn't believe that, this felt different, more genuine.

He walked for a short while, his legs were achy and they felt as if they hadn't been used in forever. Soon he came across the entrance to the cemetery, a wooden sign proclaimed that he was in Stull, Kansas. The name sounded familiar somehow. Adam didn't know where he was going, he was still slightly concerned this was all an illusion. But he just kept walking.

He walked for about a mile down the side of a quiet road. It was mid-day judging by the sun's position in the sky. Eventually Adam found a gas station with a small store attached to it and headed inside. He didn't intend on buying anything because he didn't have any money, his pockets were empty. But once he saw all the rows of snack food he realized that he was starving.

A large man with a sunburned face and large black beard was sitting behind the checkout desk reading a book. He looked up when Adam opened the door, causing a small bell to ring. Adam nodded slightly and began to wander down the aisles. At the end of one there was a newspaper rack. Adam picked up a paper and looked at the date on the front. It was 2013, he had been in Hell for 3 whole years.

Adam stuffed his hands in his pockets again as if he would magically find some money. He wished he knew how he got out of the Cage, he felt as if his existence was kind of fake in a way. After finding he still had no money, Adam reluctantly decided to leave the store before the man thought he was a creepy hobo or something. Then Adam realized he kind of was a creepy hobo, which didn't make him feel any better.

He sat down on the curb and started thinking about everything that had happened to him. His body had been taken over by an angel, he went to Hell, his mom was dead, and he had two stupid half-brothers that screwed up his whole life. He had nowhere to go and no one to go to. He had no money, and no phone, and he was hungry and thirsty and his whole body ached. Adam found himself crying without even realizing he had been.

He decided to man up and start walking again after a while. He figured he could walk until he got into town and then figure out something from there. Adam had been walking for about ten minutes when he first heard it. It wasn't like he heard it from outside though, he heard it in his head. "_Adam_" it said "_stay where you are_". Adam was freaked out. Why should he listen to some mysterious voice in his head?

So he walked for a few more minutes and the voice returned "_Adam I don't want to hurt you, I can help you_".

Adam stopped in his tracks as if he was actually considering listening to the voice in his head. Sure it said it wouldn't hurt him, but since when do mysterious evil beings say they are going to hurt you.

That's what Adam was contemplating when he realized he had been standing in the same spot for over a few minutes. Well actually it was the sudden appearance of a boy who looked around his age, wearing a ripped up red and white striped Wiener Hut uniform that made him realize the former.

"Who and what are you?" Was the first thing Adam said.

"Don't be alarmed" the stranger said "I'm not going to harm you."

"I don't care if you're going to harm me or not! I want to know who you are!"

The man cleared his throat "my name is Samandriel, and I'm the one who saved you from the Cage."

Adam blinked. Was this guy saying he was the one who got him out of Hell? He sure didn't look like the hero type...

"I am an angel of the lord" Samandriel added.

Adam immediately took a few steps back "I don't want anything to do with you, just go away okay?"

"I want to help you" the angel insisted.

"Well I don't want any help. All you angels are the same, stupid dicks with wings."

"I know you must be upset with my brothers-" Adam snorted out a sarcastic laugh "but I can assure you that I am not like them."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes Adam."

"The fuck do you know my name?"

"I saved you from Hell" Samandriel looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, which made Adam almost smile because angels don't roll their eyes.

"Yeah well thanks for that, but I don't need anymore help."

The angel frowned "I wrongly assumed that you could use some currency." He had been digging through his pockets for the past few seconds, and was now holding a stack of paper money and a handful of coins. Adam looked at the money and then back up at Samandriel's face.

"Where did you get that?"

"Being an angel has its perks" he offered a crooked grin.

Adam nodded slightly, debating whether or not to accept the money. He certainly needed it, but then the angel might get the idea that he actually wanted his help. Samandriel was watching him with those eerie blue eyes, did all angels have those? It sure seemed like it.

"Why did you save me? I don't even know you" Adam pointed out.

"Heaven sent me to save you" he said.

"Why?"

Samandriel swallowed "they wouldn't say."

"You went all the way to Hell to save a pathetic human that you didn't even know just because someone told you to?"

"I had known your story previous" he protested "I have also met your brothers."

"The Winchesters? They aren't my real brothers, they didn't even care when I got thrown in the pit."

"Can you at least take this money?" Samandriel asked, almost pleading "I would feel much better if you did, I know you must need to eat, and that certainly isn't free."

Adam had to agree with the angel's logic so he reluctantly held out his hand and took the money. Samandriel seemed pleased that he accepted his offering.

"I'm gonna go now" Adam said after he stuffed the money in his pocket. Samandriel nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I would offer to fly you to the nearest town, but my grace is running low at the moment" he rambled on like that for a few more seconds before Adam cut him off.

"Thanks for offering, but I'll be fine on my own" he assured.

"Oh, ok then" Samandriel seemed slightly disappointed.

Adam awkwardly began to walk again, he didn't look back for at least a whole minute, and when he did the angel was gone.

~oOo~

There was something about saving someone from Hell that makes you want to make sure they are ok. Maybe it was because saving someone from Hell is hard. Especially when the poor soul is in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Just getting there took a ton of work that wore down Samandriel's grace, and then he had to get out with an extra body. By the time Samandriel was back on Earth he barely had enough power to fly back to heaven and report his mission a success.

When he was done with that, Samandriel scrambled back to Earth and with almost all his remaining energy he got back to Adam... Who didn't want anything to do with him.

It was kind of understandable, the human had to put up with Michael and Lucifer for centuries in Hell, and was probably tortured to all ends by them. Castiel wasn't bad, but Adam hadn't known him for very long before Michael took him over.

After Adam left him on the side of the road, Samandriel flew to the nearest city and collapsed onto a park bench. He was so low on grace power it almost hurt.  
What did humans do when they were stuck somewhere? Sam and Dean tended to find a place to stay first, the angel knew that. So he wandered around for awhile until he spotted a building with a sign in front that said "Sunnyshore Motel",

After a bit of struggle, he booked a room and found his way inside. He found a bed, a dresser, a small bathroom, and something he faintly recalled being called a TV.

He sat down on the bed and passed out minutes later.

~oOo~

Adam walked until he entered town. The first thing he did was stop at Applebee's and he got himself a burger. It was the best burger he had ever eaten. After that he checked into a dingy motel and took a shower because he was 100% gross. In which he found out he had a hand print burned onto the left side of his chest, right above his ribs. Which was really scary.

And then he pulled open the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later and the digital clock proclaimed that it was 8pm. He didn't really have anything to do so he flipped on the TV and turned on the news, hoping to catch up on some current events. When he got bored of the news (which wasn't very long later) he found himself thinking about that angel again. If he was to be honest with himself, the guy did seem different than the other angels. He seemed younger, although that might just be because of his vessel. And he seemed a bit more caring as well... Although you could also argue that Lucifer was caring and that was most certainly not true.

That was another thing, Adam couldn't remember Hell. He knew that's where he had been, and he knew Michael and Lucifer had been there, but he couldn't remember any specific details. He couldn't even remember what the cage looked like. Which was more than slightly concerning.

He decided to go outside and take a short walk, because sitting in the motel was extremely boring. As he was walking past the building he looked over to see a few rooms with lights on and the curtains drawn, but then he began to pass a room with both the lights on and the curtains open. He couldn't help sneaking a curious glance inside. Imagine his surprise when he saw that dang angel passed out on the bed. Angels aren't even supposed to sleep! Why was he at a motel? Why was he at his motel? Wasn't he supposed to be in heaven or something?

He found himself approaching the door, which was odd because he was supposed to be taking a walk, and ignoring all angels and other supernatural creatures. And then he was twisting the doorknob, which was unlocked, and then he was standing inside the room. It all happened quite fast with little to no thought.

Samandriel was asleep, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Adam didn't think angels were supposed to do that. He was asleep right? He wasn't dead? Adam walked over to the side of the bed and took a closer look. He was breathing so he figured that was a good sign.

Should he wake him up? Probably not, the angel must be sleeping for a reason.

Adam pulled the curtains closed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't really sure how long he was planning on sitting there. Maybe he was expecting Samandriel to wake up soon.

As it happened, the angel began to stir not long later. Adam didn't know the exact amount of time, he had kind of been lost in his thoughts. When he felt the bed behind him move he was snapped out of his daze.

Samandriel opened his eyes and then closed them again, the re-opened them. He uncurled himself and sat up. It was only then when he seemed to notice Adam.

"What-Adam? How-why are you here?"

"Apparently you checked into the same motel as me" he replied. "Are angels supposed to sleep?"

"I- not usually, no."

"So why were you sleeping?"

Samandriel looked uncomfortable "saving someone from Lucifer's cage is not a simple task, it involves using a lot of grace."

"So you're like low on angel power because you got me out of Hell?"

"In simple terms, yes."

"So um" Adam bit his lip "you're probably disappointed that you saved such a dick from Hell."

"I don't believe you are a dick, per say" the angel paused "I believe that you don't trust me and my brothers and sisters for a valid reason. Which leads me to ask why you would purposely enter my room?"

"I uh I just felt like I should I guess" he shrugged "Oh yeah, and this." Samandriel watched curiously as Adam pulled his shirt up to expose the handprint on his chest.

"Oh, did I- I'm sorry does it hurt?" He frowned and crawled over, reaching his hand out to lightly trace the outline of the mark. Adam shivered at the touch.

"No it doesn't hurt" Adam replied. Just about the rest of his body did though.

"I'm sorry I don't think it will go away."

"It's fine" Adam pulled his shirt back down "battlescars are cool."

Samandriel didn't look convinced.

"I guess I should probably go then, you must have some sort of important angel business to get to."

"No I don't!" He blurted, then almost embarrassedly added "I mean I don't have any any angel business, I'm stuck here. On Earth."

"Oh" Adam said.

There was an awkward silence. Well actually it was probably only awkward in Adam's opinion because angels were just weird like that.

"Where are you planning on going?" Samandriel asked.

"Anywhere" Adam shrugged "but first I need some money, and a car."

Samandriel nodded in understanding "why don't you contact the Winchesters?"

"First of all, no" he frowned "and second of all I don't even know how I would contact them."

"I could help you" the angel offered.

"I think I can manage on my own" he said. Although he was lying.

Samandriel nodded again, and the two sat in a more comfortable silence. Eventually though, Adam looked over to find that it was almost 10 o'clock, and decided that he better head back to his own room. Samandriel waved him off and pleasantly told him to come back if he changed his mind about needing help.

Adam wandered back down the sidewalk in the dark wondering what just happened.

Samandriel seemed different than the other angels he had met. He wasn't persistent, but he still expressed his opinions, and he seemed very keen to helping him out. Plus he was powerless now, so even if he wanted to he couldn't really hurt Adam. I mean he could hurt him, but it wouldn't be permanent or life threatening.

Adam went back to bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Ideas

Chapter Two: Ideas

When he woke up the next morning, Adam felt determined to do something. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do, but he knew he wanted to accomplish something. So he took a quick shower, and decided he'd better find a way to get some more money because he really needed it.

He would apply for a job, but Adam wasn't really sure he wanted to end up stuck in Kansas. Then again he still didn't have a car... Now that he thought about it, it might actually be a good idea to contact the Winchesters. He didn't know _how_ he would contact them though.

Adam still had a little money left from what Samandriel had given him so he walked outside and began to head down the road, looking for a drug store he could stop at. Eventually he found one and stepped inside to buy a toothbrush and toothpaste, some snacks, and some aspirin. What he could really use though, was a phone. Adam chuckled at the idea of his old cell phone being lost in Hell somewhere.

He decided he would visit the local library so he could use the internet. Luckily, Stull wasn't a very large town so it didn't take long for Adam to find it. As soon as he walked inside he headed over to the computers and groaned when he realized he needed a library card to use one. And library cards required ID. He sorted through his pockets once again, and was almost shocked when he unzipped one of his coat pockets and found a small plastic card that was his drivers license.

He grinned and headed over to the checkout desk where he filled out a form to receive his very own library card. After that he happily headed back to the row of computers and logged into one. His plan was to look up any recent strange events that could link to the supernatural, maybe he could get an idea of where Sam and Dean were.

That turned out to be a lot harder than he had anticipated. There was a lot of crazy shit going on in the world, and Adam didn't even know what state to look in. He soon found himself realizing that, despite his stubbornness, he might actually have to ask that angel for help. Ugh he just couldn't stay away from those sneaky bastards.

He logged off the computer and left the library, heading back to the motel.

Of course Samandriel was still in his motel room. The door was locked though, so Adam had to knock, Samandriel came to the door in a matter of seconds, looking like he wasn't sure who he was expecting to find outside his door. "Adam!" He exclaimed "I wasn't expecting to see you again!"

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to see you either" Adam sighed "and then I realized I have no money, no food, nowhere to permanently stay, and no one to go to ask help from."

"I will try my best to help you" Samandriel promised happily.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yes of course!" Samandriel stepped aside so Adam could enter the room, and shut the door behind them.

"So um" Adam bit his tongue "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing with my life now."

"What would you like to do?"

"Well I kinda want to have a normal life, but everyone knows that isn't going to be happening anytime soon."

"You could have a normal life" Samandriel protested.

"Not with angels and demons and whatever other monsters chasing me 24/7."

"You could get a job, and buy a home" Samandriel pointed out "I could help you. And I could protect you too."

Adam snorted "as soon as your grace is restored you're going to go back to heaven, why even waste your time trying to help me now?"

"I care about your well being Adam" the angel said "I saved you from Hell, remember?"

"Speaking of remembering" Adam pursed his lips "why can't I remember being in the Cage?"

"When I rescued you from the Cage" he began "I had to put you back together, and while doing that I put a wall in your mind, to block out the memories of being in the cage" Adam was opening his mouth to say something so Samandriel quickly continued talking "if I hadn't blocked out your memories there would be terrible consequences."

"Hmm" Adam nodded slightly "well thanks for that then... That's one more thing I need to repay you for."

"You don't need to repay me for anything."

"Good, I wasn't going to anyways, I was just trying to be polite."

"Oh."

"Er so what now?"

"I think our first concern is money, correct?" Samandriel offered.

"Yeah I guess so" Adam agreed.

"Then you'll need a job."

"Yeah where? Mcdonalds isn't exactly a great source of money, and I don't have a resume or anything."

"I could get a job too."

"Um no offense but that probably wouldn't be a very good idea angel face." Adam shuddered at the idea of the oblivious angel working anywhere, even Wiener  
Hut wouldn't be a good place for him.

"Well how else are you planning on earning money?" Samandriel frowned "I'm just offering to help you."

"Yeah, yeah I get it... How long do you think it'll be before your angel mojo comes back?"

"Days? A few weeks at the most" Samandriel said "I should be able to fly again very soon, my wings weren't damaged very badly."

"What about the whole telepathy thing?" Adam asked.

"I can only communicate with you in that fashion" Samandriel confessed "since I had to basically put you back together, I share a special kind of bond with you."

Adam hummed in response. "Do you think it would be easier to find the Winchesters?"

"That depends" Samandriel contemplated "Castiel has marked them so other angels cannot find them easily, but with the ability to fly it would be easier to search for them."

"So basically you're telling me I actually have to get a job."

"That would probably be the wise thing to do, yes."

Adam sighed, getting a job did not sound appealing, but he knew that he really did need one. "Alright I'll look into it" he said.

Samandriel nodded in approvement. "As soon as I have enough power I'll begin helping you find the Winchesters."

"Don't you have to go back to Heaven once you have your powers back?" Adam asked again "why would you offer to help me?"

"I _want_ to help you" he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I suppose I feel obligated" the angel pondered "I wouldn't want all my hard work saving you from the Cage to go to waste" he chuckled lightly.

Adam smiled at that "that's true, wouldn't want my face to go to waste." Samandriel smiled back.

The rest of the day went on that way, Samandriel and Adam talked for what seemed like forever, until Adam became hungry and headed down to a fast food place to eat. Then he headed back to his own motel room and sat down to watch some TV. Not having anything productive to do made Adam feel restless, and it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to so a short while later he found himself in Samandriel's room again. They talked for awhile, and then Adam learned that Samandriel had never watched TV so he flipped that on, which kept the angel's attention for approximately ten minutes. "So it's a program where people tell you what's going on in the world? Interesting" he had commented.

"Your name is too long" Adam said.

"I didn't choose my name" Samandriel replied, looking slightly offended.

"It's not a bad name, it's just too long" Adam assured "what should I call you instead?"

"Why can't you just call me by my full name?"

"I'll think of something" Adam promised.

At 9 o'clock Adam went back to his room, and went to bed

The next day Adam went to the drycleaners first thing in the morning and stood in his boxers and jacket while his other clothes were in the washing machine. After that he headed to the library to look up local job openings. He found an opening at a family-owned diner that wasn't too far from the motel and decided he'd try to get an interview there. He walked back to the motel and knocked on Samandriel's door, and frowned when he didn't answer. He jiggled the door knob and frowned even more when the door didn't budge. Where could that angel have gone? He couldn't fly so he must not've gone too far, but it was still discerning when Samandriel was the only person Adam could talk to.

He reluctantly headed back to his own room and unlocked the door with his plastic card. Only to find that fucking angel asleep in his bed. "Dude" he sighed and after setting down his room key he sat down on the bed. He turned around so he was facing the angel "hey angel face wake up" he coaxed. When that didn't work he stood up and walked around the bed to shake the other's shoulder. "Samandriel wake up! Sam, Sammy, Sandy, Andy, Mandy,Samandy!" The angel finally blinked his eyes open and Adam grinned. "so Samandy huh?"

"What?"

"That's what you responded to."

Samandriel let out a little groan and rolled over onto his back.

"Come on you gotta admit, it's cute" Adam teased.

Samandriel frowned as he sat up "I'm not sure that would qualify as cute."

"Alright Samandy" Adam winked comically. "Now why were you asleep in my bed?"

"I came looking for you earlier and you weren't here."

"So what, you just decided you'd pass out in my room instead of yours?"

"Well I wasn't planning on 'passing out' per say" he looked down "I was just going to wait until you came back."

"Aw you fell asleep on accident? That's cute."

Samandriel gave Adam a glare. "So I found a place to interview for a job at" Adam skillfully changed the subject.

"So you will have a source of income soon?"

"Hopefully."

"Good, because you're running low on money."

"Yeah I know that" Adam sighed. "I don't like being a hobo."

"You will have an income soon enough" Samandriel assured.

"Yeah I sure hope so."

"I was thinking" Samandriel said.

"That's dangerous."

"It would probably be wise if we shared a room to cut down the price."

"_Share a room_?" Adam gaped. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It would lower the cost" Samandriel noted again.

"Dude does this place even have double rooms?"

"I don't require sleep if you're asking if there are rooms with two beds."

"Bullshit you don't need sleep, if anything you need more sleep than I do."

"I was just offering an idea."

"No...No it's actually a good idea" Adam sighed "I can go to the desk and get this sorted out right now."

So Adam went to the desk and a few minutes later Adam and Samandriel were sharing a motel room.


	3. Don't Mess With the Angel

Chapter 3: Don't Mess With the Angel

That night was arguably the most awkward experience of Adam's life. "I haven't shared a bed since I was like 9 at a sleepover" Adam groaned.

"I told you I didn't have to sleep."

"Yeah and then I told you that you did." Adam pulled down the comforter and spread out the pillows. "Well come on don't just stand there and stare at me." He climbed onto the bed and fluffed his pillow before lying down awkwardly. Samandriel waited a moment before wandering over to the other side of the bed and climbing in. He shuffled down and pulled up a blanket.

After a while of awkwardly rolling around, Adam finally found a comfortable position for himself where he wasn't facing Samandriel. He found himself dozing off shortly after.

As soon as he woke up he knew that angel was 100% wrapped around him. One arm was slung over him, and there was a foreign leg twisted in between his. He tried to turn his head around to take a better look at whatever was going on behind him, but just ended up bumping his head into what he was pretty sure was Samandriel's chest. Adam would never admit that he was actually pretty comfy though. He tried to wiggle his way out of Samandriel's arms without waking him up but as soon as he began to unravel his legs he felt the angel behind him practically jump.

Adam snorted "good morning."

Samandriel quickly pulled away from Adam and sat up abruptly. "Sorry!" He yelped.

"Well dang I wasn't going to bite you." Samandriel remained silent.

Adam sat up and stretched out his arms. Samandriel was obviously upset about waking up curled around him (which Adam didn't particularly understand). "So I have a job interview today" he said, as he looked over to see it was already 9 o'clock.

Samandriel turned to face him "what time?"

"Two."

"It would probably be wise to get up."

"Yeah." Adam agreed, although he didn't make any attempt to move. He really wasn't much of a morning person.

Samandriel, on the other hand, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He was still wearing that stupid Wiener Wut uniform. "Dude" Adam frowned "you need new clothes."

"As soon as we have an income I'll work on that" he promised. Adam almost at the thought that they would have an income. It made him feel like they sounded like some kind of newly-wed couple.

"How much money do we have left?"

"Eighty-four dollars and sixty-seven cents" Samandriel recited as if the number was etched in his brain.

"Damn we have more than I thought" Adam pondered "but definitely not enough to live on."

"That is why you are going to get a job" the angel reminded him.

"Well yeah." Adam took the initiative to stand up. "I'm gonna get dressed, and then we can go get something to eat, I mean if you want to come, you don't really have to eat do you?"

"It is not necessary for me to eat, no" he confirmed "I would like to tag along if that is alright with you though."

"Great." Adam found his only pair of jeans and pulled them on, along with his over shirt. "Is it cold outside?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well can you check?"

"Where can I find a thermometer?"

"Dude, just open the door and tell me if it's cold!"

"I don't think my input would be very useful."

"Are you trying to tell me that you can't feel what temperature it is?"

Samandriel shrugged sheepishly "my body temperature regulates itself so that I can never be hot or cold persay, I am always neutral."

"Man I'd love to be you" Adam decided, and slipped on his coat. "Let's go."

Mcdonald's was about a mile away from the motel. Adam couldn't wait until they could afford a car (or even a bike) his shoes were becoming more worn every day and he was afraid they'd have holes soon. For a Tuesday morning it was pretty crowded (at least Adam was pretty sure it was Tuesday) so they waited in line for a while before they got to order. Adam asked Samandriel if he wanted anything, and after a few seconds of silence he decided he didn't. Adam ordered himself the big breakfast (with hotcakes).

They sat down at one of those tiny tables with the two spinny stools. Adam popped open his tray of hotcakes and groaned when there wasn't any silverware in the bag. Samandriel offered to go get him some. "Can you fill this up with orange HI-C while you're at it?" Adam handed Samandriel his cup. Samandriel looked at it for a moment before heading in the direction of the drink machine.

After what felt like forever Samandriel returned unharmed with Adam's drink and plastic silverware. Adam thanked him and the angel sat back down. A few minutes later a family with two small children sat down at the booth across from them. Samandriel began to watch them curiously. "Stop staring dude" Adam whisper-yelled.

Samandriel spun around to face Adam "I didn't realize I was being rude" he apologized.

"Yeah I know, just don't do it again." Adam went through his bag and pulled out his hashbrown "do you want this? I'm not a big fan of them." Samandriel took the food and inspected the whole thing before he took the smallest of bites. Adam watched in amusement, waiting for a reaction. Samandriel swallowed and seemed to contemplate for a moment, before taking another (larger) bite.

"Do you like it?"

"It's... Interesting" he decided.

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wait, here try this" Adam forked up a piece of pancake and held it out across the table for the angel to take. It shouldn't have surprised him when instead of taking the fork, he leaned over and bit it straight off instead. Making a pleased noise afterwards. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I like hotcakes" Samandriel announced. Adam looked over to see the father of the family at the table nearby making a very disapproving face in his direction. It took Adam a moment to realize what the man was disapproving of. Samandriel followed Adam's gaze and frowned "why is that man looking at us like that?"

"Just ignore him" Adam said.

"But why is he looking at us like that?"

"He thinks we're together, like a couple."

"So? Why does that concern him?"

"Some people-well a lot of people are stupid and think that it's not right for two guys to be a couple" he explained.

"Why?"

Adam groaned "they think God doesn't approve of it."

At that comment Samandriel glared "my father is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"Yeah I know, they don't think so though."

Samandriel turned to look at the man again, glare still plastered on his face. "Just ignore him" Adam advised again.

"I cannot tolerate people who think such things about my Father" Samandriel protested.

"Hey we'll show him" Adam laughed "here, have more hotcake" he held out his fork for Samandriel again and the angel smiled before over-exaggeratedly taking the food into his mouth. Adam heard the man snort loudly. He was starting to become annoyed with the man as well and decided to play along with the idea that him and Samandriel were a couple. He almost became concerned when he realized the idea wasn't revolting to him.

"Here babe, try this" he passed his drink across the table and winked when Samandriel tilted his head in confusion. Samandriel took the drink and Adam laughed when he didn't know how to use a straw.

"You suck it-no not like that-here" Adam took his drink back and demonstrated sucking through his straw.

Samandriel nodded and took the drink back, successfully taking a sip this time.

Adam stole a glance in the direction of homophobe dude. The man's reaction was priceless. "It is nearly 10:30" Samandriel commented.

"We should probably get going..." Adam sighed, he was having fun messing with that man.

"I can throw away your things" the angel offered and Adam let him.

When he came back Adam stood up and grabbed Samandriel's free hand (he was still holding the unfinished drink in his other). "Come on babe, let's go back to the motel" he grinned in a way that would look suggestive to anyone else other than an angel, making sure the homophobic man saw him.

As they were walking away (hands still linked) Adam jumped when he felt a large hand clasp his shoulder and spin him around.

"You people are disgusting" he spat. Samandriel stepped in front of Adam protectively, and even though he was shorter than the man, managed to look super intimidating.

"No sir, you are the disgusting one here" he shot back "you judge people you know nothing about!"

"You're fags!" He yelled "God hates fags!"

That really got to Samandriel. He grabbed the man by the arm and somehow managed to lead him outside. At least he had enough common sense not to start a scene inside.

Adam quickly followed and found the man backed up against the wall. Samandriel was growling something to him too. "Shut up fag! You're not an angel!" Samandriel glared again and backed off a few steps before sighing loudly.

"Adam turn around" Adam obeyed quickly.

"What the hell weirdo."

"Please don't burn out his eyes."

"I won't."

And then there was a huge flash of light behind Adam and the man gasped loudly. A flood of apologies following. "Come on Adam let's go."

"Dude that was awesome!" Adam exclaimed as soon as they were out of the man's earshot.

"I was just teaching that man a lesson."

"Did you really show him your wings?"

"I was able to because my energy is still low, I didn't want to risk hurting you though."

"Hmm" Adam nodded "do you think I could see them sometime?"

Samandriel smiled softly "yeah sometime."

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back to the motel.

Adam jumped in the shower as soon as they got back in preparation for his job interview. He suddenly found himself nervous about the whole thing. "Should I come with you?" Samandriel asked a while later.

Adam actually contemplated the idea for a while before turning him down. He needed to be able to do some things by himself.

"I'll be back in like an hour and a half" Adam said at 1:15.

The interview went pretty well in Adam's opinion. The lady who interviewed him was obviously a mom because she used words such as honey and sweetie multiple times throughout the thing. After the interview she asked Adam how she could contact him and he pulled out the piece of paper with his motel room's phone number on it.

He walked back to the motel and found Samandriel pacing around the room. "How did it go?" He asked immediately.

"Good" Adam smiled "were you worried about me?"

Samandriel blushed and Adam took that as a yes.

"I think I might get the job."

"When will you know?"

"Hopefully by the end of the week."

"Okay."

Nothing very eventful happened the rest of the day, or the day after. Thursday morning Adam woke up in Samandriel's arms just like the past two nights to the sound of the phone ringing. It was already 10:30, they had really overslept.

He picked up the phone and was informed by the same lady that had interviewed him that he had got the job.

"S'mandy wake up!"

"Humm wha'?" He asked sleepily.

"I got the job!"

Samandriel was suddenly wide awake "really?!"

Adam nodded happily.

Samandriel gave him a toothy grin.

They went out to get celebratory ice cream later.


	4. It's a Small World After All

Chapter 4: It's a Small World After All

**Just a quick note that I'm planning on updating this on Saturdays and Wednesdays, and also I wanted to say thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews I really appreciate the awesome feedback! This chapter you will learn of my tendency to put characters in awkward situations for my own entertainment. **

"I'm going to get a paycheck every other week now" Adam said "we should only spend what we need to and soon enough we'll have enough money to properly survive!"

A week ago, Adam didn't want anything to do with angels, but now he found himself attached to the hip to one. He shouldn't like it, but for some reason it was almost like he did. It must be because Samandriel was the only one he could talk to. They hadn't spoke of the Winchesters much, probably because they had no way to contact them. And no matter how hard Adam tried to deny it, Samandriel was a really nice guy, and probably cute to some peoples standards (but not his obviously).

They went everywhere together, they lived in the same room, dang they even slept together! Truth was, Samandriel was Adam's only friend, and Adam was ok with that.

"I start work on Monday."

"Do you have to get up early?"

"No."

"Ok good."

"Why is that good?"

Samandriel looked down slightly "well then you'll wake me up too."

Adam laughed "you're too cute angel-face".

Samandriel blushed.

"Anyways, I need to go to the store real quick so stay here, and watch TV or something." Adam tossed him the remote.

Samandriel nodded "don't take too long!"

As Adam walked down the road to the now all-too-familiar drug store, he had a bad feeling. Like he was going to run into someone he knew, but that was impossible, everyone he knew was either dead, hundreds of miles away, or the Winchesters (which were in their own category for a reason).

He walked in the store and began to pick up no-name brand things to put in his basket, so far so good. Once his basket was filled with everything he needed, he headed to the counter to check out. That's where he ran into his problem. The worst part was that he didn't even realize it was a problem. The kid was just some teenager for all he was concerned.

"No way." He was standing in front of him in line (a very short line of 3 people).

"Uh hi?" He was asian with floppy black hair.

"Is it really you?"

"Probably not."

"Adam? Adam... Adam MIlligan!"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh yea sorry! I'm Kevin!"

"Kevin?"

"I'm a prophet of the Lord."

Adam took two giant steps backwards.

"I know your brothers! The Winchesters! They're staying not too far from here! But oh my gosh I thought you were in Hell! With Michael and Lucifer! How are you here?"

"Um an angel saved me" he said dryly "please don't tell the Winchesters I'm here."

"What angel? And huh why?"

"Um well last time I was with them I got thrown in Hell, I'd kind of rather that didn't happen again."

"What angel saved you?"

"Um Samandriel?"

Kevin's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls "no way."

"Um yeah way."

"But he-"

"Next" the man behind the counter called. Kevin shuffled up and put a few cartons of salt on the counter. While the cashier was scanning his salt Kevin spun back around "where is he now?"

"Er back at the motel." The man handed Kevin his bag of salt and receipt, and Adam stepped up to the counter. Kevin stood beside him.

"Where are you staying?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I won't tell your brothers."

"Yes you will."

Kevin frowned "I've met Samandriel, I want to talk to him."

"I don't even know you, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Prophet of the Lord" he shrugged as if that was an excuse.

Adam groaned "fine, but I can have Samandriel wipe your memory if I have to." Adam knew that was a lie, Samandriel couldn't even fly yet.

Kevin nodded "yes thank you!"

So they headed back to the motel, Kevin kept asking questions, and Adam kept giving him vague to no answers. Once they reached the motel, Adam told Kevin to wait outside a minute so he could warn Samandriel that they had a guest.

"Dude there's a teenager out there saying he's a prophet of the Lord" Adam grumbled.

"What is his name?" Samandriel asked in response.

"Kevin."

"I know Kevin!" Samandriel exclaimed. "Let him in, he could help us!"

"With what? Finding the Winchesters? I'm not really sure I want to find them honestly."

"I know they haven't been very kind to you in the past, but you have to admit that they have more resources than we do."

Adam knew that was true, but he really was stubborn.

"Just let the prophet inside please."

Adam sighed loudly "fine." He pulled open the door and Kevin rushed in.

"Samandriel!" He exclaimed in a way that made Adam frown.

"Hello Kevin, it is nice to see you."

"You got him out of Hell?" He asked unbelievingly "why-how?"

"I was sent by Heaven" he replied "and I saved Adam in a similar way to how Castiel saved Dean Winchester."

"Woah" Kevin said "how long has he been out of Hell?"

"A week and a half" Adam answered.

"Why are you still here?" Kevin asked Samandriel.

Samandriel frowned as if the question was insulting "why would I not be here?"

"Well I just figured you'd be in heaven or something."

"I would not leave Adam like that" Samandriel said defensively.

"Alright calm down, jeez" Kevin held up his hands in defense. "Why are you two staying in a motel room?"

"Well we're not exactly rich" Adam pointed out "we're living on $50."

"Wha- can't he get like money from Heaven or something?"

Samandriel looked down on his feet "I am currently very low on grace."

Adam stopped Kevin from saying anything "yeah it's gonna come back though, we're making do just fine right now."

"Sam and Dean could take you to the bunker though!"

"I told you I didn't want anything to do with them" Adam reminded him.

"Can I at least tell them you're alive?"

Adam looked over to make eye contact with Samandriel. The angel nodded slightly and Adam groaned. "Yeah you can tell them, but don't tell them you saw me, say you knew cuz of some prophet vision or something."

"Alright, ok."

"And tell them they shouldn't look for me."

"Alright, ok I will."

Adam made a face that said 'get out of my motel room' and Kevin slowly began to back towards the door.

"It was good seeing you! Great to know you're alive!" He smiled awkwardly before pushing open the door "um I'll see you around, bye!"

Samandriel waved and smiled "bye Kevin! Nice seeing you too!"

As soon as he closed the door Adam fell backwards onto the bed. "Ugh" he groaned "I'm so glad he's gone."

Samandriel frowned "Kevin is nice."

"Yeah, and really annoying."

Samandriel remained silent on the subject after that.

If it was awkward the first time he slept in the same bed as Samandriel, than Adam didn't know what to call this.

He woke up on Saturday sporting horrible morning wood. And what made it ten times worse was Samandriel's position wrapped around him, with one arm slung over his waist and one leg jammed in between his. Adam groaned and tried to move subtly, but he knew Samandriel would wake up within seconds anyways.

Just as Adam had anticipated, the angel's eyes snapped open and he began untangling himself almost immediately so Adam could move. "Good morning" he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Morning" Adam replied as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Um I don't know" he shrugged and stood up, back still turned to the angel "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"You just took a shower last night though" Samandriel pointed out. Adam sighed.

"Yeah well I need another one" he said.

"Are you ok?" Adam wasn't looking at Samandriel, but he knew the angel must have a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just human stuff."

"What kind of human stuff? Can I help you with it?" Adam would never admit that the words sent a shiver down his spine.

He stuttered "Ah- uh no" and quickly made his way across the room,, hoping Samandriel didn't see that his face was bright red, and he definitely hoped he didn't see the eminent bulge in his boxers when he strutted past.

~o0o~

Samandriel didn't get Adam sometimes. Most of the time he understood when the human did things, like eating or telling bad jokes, but some things didn't make sense to him. Like Saturday morning for instance, when he was obviously flustered about something, but wouldn't admit to what. And then he got in the shower and all Samandriel was getting were a bunch of weird auras. That and he could've sworn he heard Adam moan once or twice.

But he didn't say anything because he knew Adam didn't want to talk about it.

And then later when Adam wouldn't look him straight in the eye Samandriel knew something was up. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't like it.

Monday Adam was going to start his new job. He worked a shift from 11 am to 5 pm, which wasn't too long, but it meant Samandriel was going to have to stay at the motel by himself for all that time because Adam had already warned him that he couldn't stay at the diner during his shift the whole time. Samandriel was going to have to find something else to do.

Adam told Samandriel to get a hobby.


	5. First Day of Work

Chapter 5: First Day of Work:

**Hi! Quick note that the next chapter may be a tad bit late due to a busy schedule**

Monday came quickly.

Adam woke up early from nerves, but didn't move because he was comfy, and he didn't want to wake Samandriel. He was beginning to wonder when the angel would begin to show any kind of his angel mojo returning. Hopefully that would happen soon.

Adam became worried by at the fact that he currently only had one outfit. He knew it was expected to have more clothes. And then he was worried that a demon or some sort of monster would show up while he was serving customers. Or what if the Winchesters showed up? What would he do then?

Samandriel woke up around 8:30, which was about a half hour later than Adam, a new record. He let out a large soundless yawn and stretched out like a cat.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" Adam replied "I have work today."

"I remember."

"Can I tell you something?" Samandriel nodded "I'm kind of nervous."

"That is normal" Samandriel said "what is worrying you?"

"I just feel like I'm gonna screw up. Or a demon is gonna come find me, stupid stuff like that."

"Those are not stupid worries" Samandriel assured.

"I don't even have any other clothes."

"You could wear mine."

"I am not going to wear a Wiener Hut uniform anywhere." Adam laughed "plus you're too small, I wouldn't even fit in your clothes."

Samandriel attempted a shrug even though he was lying on his side. Which reminded Adam that he should probably get up.

"Ok angel face, I better get up" he said and sat up.

Samandriel followed, then rolled his shoulders back. "Adam, I can feel my grace beginning to return."

"Awesome!" Adam grinned "so you'll be able to fly soon?"

"Hopefully."

"That's great!"

"I agree" he smiled.

Adam looked over at the clock and groaned. He grabbed his jeans off the dresser and pulled them on, along with his over shirt.

Samandriel flipped on the TV behind him, he was getting better at doing little human things like that. Adam walked into the bathroom and frowned at the sight of himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers along the dark circles under his eyes and fluffed up his hair. When he was satisfied with his appearance he spun around and strutted out of the bathroom teasingly "how do I look?"

Samandriel looked over from the TV and pursed his lips as he looked over Adam. "Perfect" he said in the most serious way.

Adam blushed and looked down quickly "jeez I was just fooling around."

"It's true though" Samandriel said

"Stop that" Adam flicked his wrist in embarrassment "you're supposed to say I'm ugly."

"Why would I say that? Then I would be lying!"

"You're too sweet angel face" Adam sighed. "You need to man up."

Samandriel, always the witty one, shot back with "I am an angel Adam, I am neither male nor female."

Adam thought about that for a moment "wait so like you could be a girl if you wanted to?"

"If I had a female vessel, yes."

"Woah."

Samandriel rolled his eyes and Adam wasn't sure whether to fall down laughing or gape in shock. He ended up doing some sort of mixture of both.  
Samandriel looked at him funny after that.

~o0o~

Adam showed up to work and was handed a black polo with the diner's name embroidered on it, and a bright red apron that immediately gave Adam flashbacks of Samandriel's horrible Weiner Hut outfit (which he was still wearing). Then a girl that was a few years younger than him wearing a similar get-up taught him the basics of using the cash register, milkshake machine, and the proper way to wipe down tables and counters.

He was assigned bus boy by his new boss (aka interviewer lady). Her name was Marcie Mable, but Adam called her Mrs. Mable because she was more of a motherly figure than a first name basis friend.

His shift went by fairly fast. His nerves quickly faded once he started, and he realized he shouldn't have gotten himself so worked up. The other employees were all super friendly, besides this one guy who worked in the kitchen (who glared in his direction every time he talked to that girl, Kristie. 'Don't worry about him' she said 'over protective brother').

At 4 Adam was dismissed, and he began his walk back to the motel. He knew Samandriel would enjoy hearing about his day.

He slid his room key into the door and found Samandriel on the bed watching TV. He looked over to see what was keeping the angel's attention and felt his jaw drop. "Dude please turn off the porn" he shielded his eyes. "Why are you even watching that?-Wait no don't answer that -please tell me you have pants on."

"Why wouldn't I have pants on?" Samandriel asked innocently.

"First, turn that off then explain" Adam said, eyes still shielded. After a moment the sounds of dude pornstars moaning was silenced and Adam took his hand away from his eyes.

Samandriel was watching him curiously "I was just flipping through the channels and some sort of banner popped up" he shrugged "I wanted to know what it was."

"Do you know what it was now?"

"It was two males having sexual intercourse" he said in that monotone voice of his "I'm not completely sure why that would be offered as a TV program though. Why wouldn't I have pants on?"

Adam really hated having to explain shit like this.

"It's uh it's called porn ok? And uh people watch to uh you know er get off" he shrugged. Samandriel stared at him blankly.

Adam sighed loudly "not that I care dude, but are you a virgin?"

Samandriel's eyes flicked "it is not uncommon for an angel to remain virgin for a very very long time."

"Hey it's all cool here" Adam held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to help explain what porn is for to you or whatever."

"You still haven't explained why I wouldn't have pants on."

"Uh well sometimes people- especially dudes- they uh watch porn and well" he winced "jerk off to it."

When Samandriel gave Adam another blank stare Adam groaned. "You know what, you can look that up by yourself."

The angel nodded in what seemed to be some form of understanding. "How was your first day at work?"

"It went pretty well" he smiled, thankful for the subject change. "My co-workers are nice."

"That is good" Samandriel smiled back "while you were gone I found that by tomorrow I should be able to fly short distances."

Adam could tell that the angel was super happy about the fact, and that made Adam super happy too. His grin widened and he pulled Samandriel into a hug.

"Dude that's amazing!"

Samandriel didn't seem to get the whole hug thing. "Adam what are you doing?" He asked helplessly as he was squeezed even tighter.

"It's called a hug" he laughed and pulled away "don't pretend you've never had a hug before!"

"I know what a hug is" he said defensively "I was just wondering why you were hugging me."

"I'm happy for you!" Adam exclaimed.

"Um thank you?" Samandriel said awkwardly. Adam really wished angels weren't so stupid.

~o0o~

The next day Samandriel flew to the store and back. Adam was so happy for the angel he couldn't help but smile every time he came into his line of view. Samandriel asked if he could visit Adam at work because he didn't have anything else to do, and Adam was still so high on happiness that he immediately said yes.

Halfway into Adam's shift, Samandriel pushed open the door to the diner causing the little bell to ring, and Adam immediately hurried over to the door, not wanting anyone else to have to deal with the angel. Samandriel looked around the restaurant curiously, and Adam led him to an empty stool at the bar (which really wasn't a bar, they didn't serve alcohol). They talked a little before Adam saw a table that needed to be cleared, and he directed Samandriel to stay put.

Kristie approached Adam when he walked into the kitchen holding a tub full of dishes. "I take it you know that Wiener Hut guy?"

"Oh yeah" Adam set the tub down "he's a friend of mine."

Kristie smirked and returned to her duties as hostess.

Samandriel stayed for a while, he even got a milkshake. But eventually Adam told Samandriel that he should probably go because he didn't want him to look like a creep, and that he needed to get back to paying attention to work. Samandriel nodded in understanding, and left the diner quietly. Adam smiled at the thought that he would be flying back to the motel.

~o0o~

Adam got his first paycheck the next Wednesday. He really didn't know how they had survived so long without money. In fact they should've run out already, Samandriel must've been stealing money from people or something. Adam decided not to question it.

After he got off work, Adam told Samandriel that they were going to go clothes shopping.

"Now we still don't have that much money, so were only gonna buy cheap stuff" he said "I looked up a map at the library, and there's a Target not too far away, but it would take forever to walk there" he paused "so we can try to catch a bus I guess."

"I would offer to fly us there, but I'm afraid that it will drain my current level of grace" Samandriel seemed ashamed at the thought.

"Hey it's not your fault" Adam assured.

Samandriel was just so fascinated by everything. It took forever just to get to the clothes section because he would stop to look at well- for lack of a better word- everything.

"Try these on" Adam dropped a small pile of jeans and t-shirts into Samandriel's hands, and pointed to a doorway with a sign that said 'fitting room' above it. He  
looked down at the pile of clothes before walking away in the direction of the fitting rooms. Adam figured he should probably follow.

The angel took long enough to pull on a pair of jeans and one of the t-shirts, that's for sure. And then Adam had to get a different size because the jeans were too big.

After they were done with finding clothes they checked out and headed back to the motel. "Now you can look like an actual human!" Adam exclaimed.

"I am not human, Adam" Samandriel reminded him.


	6. Brothers

Chapter 6: Brothers:

Work was going well, and Adam hadn't heard from Kevin or the Winchesters since that one time. Samandriel was fine too, but he occasionally complained of boredom. He visited Adam at work a lot, and Adam was pretty sure Kristie was planning something evil whenever Samandriel showed up.

"I want to get a job" Samandriel sighed.

"That requires a lot of stuff you don't have" Adam sighed back. "You need an ID, and that costs money we don't have."

Samandriel was determined to get himself an ID. One day when Adam was at work he took Adam's library card and used it to use the computer at the library. He looked up the requirements for getting an ID, and printed out a form he found online. He really wanted to get a job to earn more money for Adam (and himself of course).

5 days later when Samandriel told Adam he had acquired an ID, Adam wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. "You're really determined to get a job" Adam commented "why?"

"I want to help pay for things" he replied. "And I don't want to sit around the motel all day."

"Where do you want to work?"

"There are job openings in multiple shops around town."

"So wherever you can get hired?"

Samandriel nodded in confirmation.

"Well if you really want to then go for it."

Samandriel's eyes widened in surprise "really?!"

"Yeah. Like you said we need the money, and plus I want you to be happy, considering you're stuck on Earth with me."

"I do not mind being on Earth with you."

"I don't mind the company."

A week later Samandriel interviewed for a job stocking shelves at Wal-Mart. Adam came with him to the interview to give him support. "How was it?" Adam asked when the angel returned to him.

"I'm not sure" he shrugged "I answered the questions to the best of my ability."

"Well as long as you tried your best then it doesn't matter if you got the job or not" he said as cheeseless as he could.

"Thank you for your support Adam."

"No problem" Adam smiled. "What do you want to do? We have a whole day left until I have to go back to work!"

Samandriel paused to think. "Can we see a movie?" He asked "if it's not too much money of course! I have been near the cinema before and it seems like an interesting concept."

"Yeah, we can see a movie" Adam grinned "man I haven't been to the theater in forever!"

They took a bus to the movie theater, and then they looked at all the posters for the movies. Samandriel told Adam he wasn't sure what he wanted to see, so Adam recommended seeing one about giant robots and aliens, because those were always at least decent.

They bought tickets for the next showing, and also popcorn and slushies, and they got in the theater early enough to watch the commercials for all the other new movies coming out.

The actual movie was better than Adam had expected, it had an interesting plot and interesting characters. "See I told you those two were gonna hook up" Adam commented near the end.

"That much was obvious" Samandriel replied. "I'm curious as to the scientists future though."

"Hopefully the stuck up one learns to loosen up... And get rid of the sweater vests."

Samandriel nodded. "I enjoyed the movie, thank you for taking me."

"No problem" Adam smiled "I take it you liked the popcorn too" he laughed looking at the empty bucket of popcorn Samandriel was holding.

"It was good" he said in some form of unnecessary defense.

"See human things aren't too bad" Adam pointed out.

"Some aren't" Samandriel agreed.

Adam and Samandriel went to the library after that. Adam wanted Samandriel to check out some books because reading would keep him entertained while he wasn't around, more so than the TV. "Try Harry Potter" he recommended, and Samandriel checked out the first book.

They spent the rest of the day fooling around at the motel, and Adam thought it was the most fun he had had in a while.

~o0o~

Samandriel didn't get the job.

And he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey, it's ok" Adam assured "Walmart is stupid anyways, we can get you another interview somewhere better."

Samandriel didn't seem very convinced.

"It's not a big deal" Adam tried again. "Come on, why don't you come to work with me today? You still have to try the cheese fries!"

"I feel useless Adam" Samandriel said.

"No don't you say that" Adam sat down next to Samandriel on the bed. "You are the opposite of useless, you saved me from Hell remember?"

Samandriel frowned in response. Adam looked over at the clock. "Come on S'mandy, get dressed. You're gonna help me at work today." Adam stood up and pulled Samandriel to his feet.

The angel slumped over in defeat "do you really want me at work with you? I'll most likely just get in the way."

"You won't get in the way" Adam promised. "Plus everyone likes you."

So Adam took Samandriel with him to work. He let Kristie know that he was a bit down, and Kristie seemed to understand. "I'll order him some fries" she said.

Samandriel appreciated the fries, and his mood slowly became better throughout the day. He offered to help out around the place, and Kristie gave him a polo to put on. By the end of Adam's shift he was all smiles.

Everything was perfect until they headed back to the motel, and after 10 minutes of lounging, heard a knock at the door.

Adam peered through the foggy peephole and almost screamed. "It's the Winchesters!" He said instead.

Samandriel's eyes widened. "Are you going to open the door?"

"Uh no way... But they know we're in here... You open the door!" Adam was hurriedly deciding if it would be a good idea to hide in the closet.

"Calm down Adam, I will open the door." Adam sat down on the bed and winced as Samandriel slowly pulled open the door.

"Hello Sam and Dean" Adam heard Samandriel say "how may I help you?"

"Alfie?!" Dean's voice rang through the room "is Adam in there?"

Samandriel was skillfully blocking the doorway with his body. "I'm afraid Adam would rather not speak to you at the moment."

"Oh move over" Dean pushed Samandriel aside and barged into the room. "Dude" he said "you're actually here."

"Yeah I noticed" Adam frowned. "Why are you here?"

"To help you" Dean said as if it was obvious. "You're mad at us aren't you?"

Adam snorted "it's not as if you let me get locked in the Cage with the freaking devil or anything."

"Hey you know that wasn't on purpose."

"I don't want your help."

"We know you need money and stuff" Dean looked back at Sam "and you're not safe here."

"I'm perfectly safe. I don't need your money, I have a job."

"You have a job?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes I do, thank you very much."

"Why is the angel here?"

"I am here on my own accord to help and protect Adam" Samandriel butted in.

"So what you have an angelic bunk buddy?"

"Dean" Sam sighed "if he doesn't want our help there's not much we can do."

"We can't just leave him here."

"Why not?" Samandriel frowned "Adam and I have managed perfectly fine without your help."

"Jeez protective much?" Dean put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Do you have a phone?"

"We use the motel one."

Sam stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out an old looking flip phone. "Take this, we're already programmed in the contacts. Call us if you need help." Adam took the phone reluctantly.

"Thanks. I'll call you if there's trouble. Now can you leave?"

Sam frowned and Dean sighed. "If we call... Just answer ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Ok well then, I guess we'll leave now" Sam shrugged. "Come on Dean."

"Wait, one question" Adam said quickly "how did you find me?"

"Kevin" Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"That son of a bitch" Adam grumbled.

Sam laughed, and ushered Dean out of the door. Samandriel shut it behind them.

"Brothers" Adam groaned.

* * *

**Quick note that my laptop is broke and I have to send it in to get fixed so my typing will have to be done on my phone. That may cause a delay in the next update, so sorry in advance!**


	7. Wings

**So sorry this update took so long, here's a longer chapter to make up for it**

Samandriel woke up early one morning and was so excited he woke up Adam too.

"My grace!" He exclaimed "it is almost back to normal!"

Adam, who was still grumpy from being awoken so early in the morning, managed a grin. "That's awesome!"

"If nothing sets the course of my healing off, I will be able to stop using human resources in a few days."

"What you mean you won't have to eat anymore?" Adam asked. "Well, at least it'll save us money."

"I am still planning on getting a job" Samandriel informed him.

"Why? Not like you need the money, and I'll only need to pay for me."

"You will be able to provide the bare minimum for yourself" Samandriel said "if I help with the income you will be able to start saving money for other necessities."

"You've got a point" Adam admitted. "Are you gonna go back to Heaven the first chance you get?"

"Once I regain the ability to hear my brothers and sisters, there should be no reason for me to return in the near future."

"Oh, ok then" Adam nodded. "Let's just hope your healing doesn't get thrown off track then."

He thinks he jinxed it. No take that back, he knows he jinxed it.

Adam crouched down in terror behind the counter of the diner and dug his phone out of his pocket. He speed-dialed the motel room and prayed that Samandriel would pick up. The group of demons on the other side of the counter were having a casual conversation with each other at one of the booths, their black eyes hidden.

But Adam knew they were demons, because they were talking about the Winchesters. They were looking for the Winchesters. And that was not a good thing. Adam wasn't sure if the demons would recognize him, maybe they weren't around during the apocalypse? He didn't want to risk being seen either way.

Samandriel picked up the phone. "Adam?"

"There's demons here" Adam whispered urgently.

"I'm on my way!" The angel hung up the phone, and walked in the door of the diner seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Kristie asked. Adam looked up.

"Um I er dropped something" he lied sheepishly, and stood up. Samandriel caught sight of him immediately and rushed over.

"My grace is still low so the demons have not sensed me yet" he said "but they will soon. Get out salt and make a line."

Kristie looked between them and frowned "what's he going on about?"

Adam sighed "just stay in the kitchen. Trust me you don't want to be out here in the middle of this."

"Adam! The salt!" Adam glanced at Kristie before running into the kitchen and grabbing a tub of salt. Jason looked at him funny. He ran back into the dining room and began discreetly shaking salt into a line in the doorway of the kitchen.

One of the demons looked up and the others followed. Adam made eye contact with one of them, and quickly looked away.

"Adam Winchester!" The one who made eye contact with him gasped.

"Milligan" Adam shot back "Adam Milligan."

Samandriel was ushering the few other customers behind the counter towards the kitchen. One of the other demons spun around "angel!" He pointed.

An older man whom Samandriel was trying to lead to safety stopped where he was standing. "What is going on? Is this some sort of dinner show? I didn't pay for this!" He grumbled.

The first demon, who was inhabiting a thirty-something year old female vessel laughed loudly. "Oh you aren't enjoying the show? Guess we'll have to step up our performance!" The other two demons laughed as well, and one of them started heading in Adam's direction.

"You're supposed to be in Hell" she spat. She looked around the other female demon's age, but with brown hair instead of blonde.

"Sorry" Adam "said, didn't mean to surprise you."

"How did you get out" the demon continued. "Didja bring Michael and Lucifer with you?"

"Nope, only me" Adam was slowly backing away.

"We could use you" she purred "I'm sure the boss would love to talk to you."

Samandriel was suddenly by his side. "You should do the smart thing and run while you can" he threatened.

"As if you could even hurt us" the blonde demon barked "who are you? The Winchesters' pet?"

"My name is Samandriel" he said, eyes darker than usual. "And you of all creatures should know not to mess with an angel."

"Oh an angel, huh?" Brunette laughed "you're either badly damaged or the lowest of the low!"

Samandriel was getting angry, Adam could tell. "What do you want with me?" He asked, mostly to divert the demons' attention.

"Oh we don't want anything from you" The third demon, a male, spoke up. "But our boss sure would. We might even get a pay raise if we turn you in!"

"Who's your boss?"

"Oh you don't know? Well, that's even better! You two could become such great pals!"

"I will not allow you to take Adam anywhere near Crowley" Samandriel growled.

"Oh the mighty angel to the rescue!" Samandriel glared.

Man-demon was coming up behind Adam, who hadn't made it behind the salt line yet. Adam reached in his pocket and pulled out the knife he had grabbed when he had been in the kitchen getting salt. "Oh I'm so scared" the demon taunted.

Adam shrugged. "I don't want to have to resort to violence, but if I have to I will." He knew he couldn't just leave the demons now though, they would come back to find him later, and probably bring Crowley.

Samandriel had stalked up behind the brunette demon while everyone was focused on Adam, and suddenly there was a silver blade through her chest. She shrieked and threw her head back, eyes turning white before she collapsed as Samandriel pulled out the knife. The other two demons' eyes widened, and then they were on the angel.

Adam looked around quickly for seemingly no reason, and watched Samandriel helplessly. The angel seemed to be fine though. It wasn't long before the other female demon was dead. The male demon was the problem. He was a lot larger than Samandriel in both height and body mass.

The demon had Samandriel pressed against the wall, and Samandriel was trying to worm himself that didn't work he disappeared and reappeared seconds later behind the demon with his blade pointed out so that he could stab it into his back.

As soon as the demon fell, Adam rushed over to Samandriel who looked very drained. "Are you ok?" He demanded, looking over the angel.

Samandriel nodded "just took a lot to conjure my blade" he said shakily, and rolled back his shoulders looking uncomfortable.

Adam frowned "go sit down, I need to talk to the customers and uh others." He headed back into the kitchen and cleared his throat loudly. "It's safe to come out now" he said awkwardly.

The man from earlier rolled his eyes "about time" and stormed out. The other customers followed shortly after. They seemed more concerned than the man though. They had been away from the door so they couldn't see what was going on.

Once everyone was gone, Kristie approached Adam. "I saw what happened out there, and you are going to explain."

Adam swallowed. "I promise I'll explain its just I have to- Samandriel-" he gestured back towards the dining room.

"So, that's his name huh? I was under the impression that it was Mandy. Thought it was a bit strange."

"Kristie please, I know I lied about a few things, but just let me take him home, he's hurt."

"Is he really an angel?" Was her response.

"Um yeah" Adam looked away and scratched the back of his neck "it's not a big deal though, don't worry about it."

"It's not a big deal?"

Adam sighed "I'll explain more later!" And he left the room.

Samandriel was still sitting at the booth where Adam left him. He wasn't visibly injured, but he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Hey, come on let's get back to the motel" Adam urged. "Are you ok to walk? Want some food first?"

Samandriel sighed "I am fine to walk Adam, I am afraid I can not fly though."

"That's fine" Adam assured "I get it you're low on grace."

"Yes" Samandriel agreed and winced "but my wings are damaged as well."

"Your wings?" Adam frowned "come on let's get home."

They took a bus back to the motel, and as soon as they were in the room Adam began to question Samandriel again. "Can I help you?"

"I can deal with it myself" Samandriel said.

"No come on" Adam frowned "your wings are hurt... Can I see them?"

Samandriel, as injured as he was blushed "Adam wings aren't something an angel just shows people."

"You showed them to that random guy from McDonald's."

"I didn't show him my wings I showed him the outline of them."

"So, why don't you show other people them?"

"They're... Private" he replied.

"Oh" Adam ran his tongue over his teeth "are you sure you can take care of them by yourself? I can tell you're in pain."

Samandriel sat down on the bed. "I will survive."

"How bad are they?"

Samandriel sighed again. "Adam, I'll show you them alright?" He gave in.

"I promise I'm not trying to be creepy" Adam said "I want to help you not act like a perv or something."

"I understand Adam" Samandriel said, and went silent again. After a few minutes Adam cleared his throat.

"So, um are you gonna-'

"Oh yeah of course." Adam watched curiously as Samandriel stood up, before slowly letting out a pair of wings.

They were light brown and had a span of at least 8 feet, maybe even more. They were beautiful. Adam looked away slightly so it didn't look like he was staring. With a closer look Adam realized that some of the feathers were disheveled, and there were bruises in the same place on both wings with scratches around them.

Samandriel was red in the face, and Adam wasn't entirely sure just how private wings were, but he decided it would be best if he didn't comment on how pretty they were. Instead, he wrung his hands together and made eye contact with the angel. "That looks really painful dude" he said. "We need to get that cleaned up. What's the policy on wing repair?"

"My wings have the ability to heal on their own when I have enough grace to do so' Samandriel said "but that is not the current situation."

"Well, then we should probably patch those up, huh?" Samandriel shrugged. "The Winchesters left us some first aid stuff hold on." Adam began to dig through a paper bag of stuff that had been sitting atop the dresser for days. He pulled out some bandages and turned around to look over Samandriel again.

"Is that blood? You need to wash that off before I help you do anything else" Adam said. Samandriel looked over his shoulder to look at his wing.

"I don't think they'll fit in the shower." Samandriel was obviously embarrassed.

"That's all good" Adam assured "here, I'll help you. I mean if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's ok."

"Ok good." Adam went into the bathroom and put a washcloth under warm water, then wrung it out and took it back to Samandriel.

"Um can I-" Adam made a motion that said 'can I touch them?' And Samandriel nodded slowly.

Adam carefully put one hand on Samandriel's shoulder, and used the other to dab lightly at the spots where blood was. "Tell me if I do something wrong" Adam said. He continued to clean up the blood until he was satisfied. "There" he said "already looks better."

Samandriel nodded "thank you Adam."

"See I told you I could help. Should I get bandages for that?"

"If you want, I doubt it will make much of a difference."

Adam shrugged and picked up a box of gauze pads. "It'll cover it up at least. Er do you want to put them on yourself?"

Samandriel took the gauze from him and looked it over. "How do I use it?"

Adam took the gauze back "maybe it would be easier if I did it." He peeled off the paper on the back of one of the pads and gently placed it over the bruised area on Samandriel's right wing. "Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine."

Adam proceeded to bandage the other wing and then stepped back. "Alright that should help a little."

Samandriel nodded slightly, then blushed again.

"Oh come on no need to be self-conscious."

"I was just going to ask if you could help fix my feathers."

"Oh yeah sure why not." Adam hadn't really touched Samandriel's wings yet and he apprehensively stepped forward again to reach them. "Um this might take a while" he said, looking them over "do you want to sit down?" Samandriel sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Adam anxiously.

"So" Adam said conversationally as he began to lightly run his fingers over the top of one one of Samandriel's wings "can I ask why these are so private?"

Samandriel was silent for a moment before answering "angels traditionally only show their wings to their mates."

"Mates?" Adam asked "you mean like mates as in uh mates?"

"Yes Adam."

"So, is there a lucky girl angel up there in heaven waiting for you to return?"

"I'm afraid not Adam" Samandriel seemed slightly disappointed "but I am still young."

Adam was beginning to smooth down the misplaced feathers. "So, no one's ever seen these?"

"Correct."

"They're really uh" Adam tried to search for the right word "they're really pretty" he blurted.

Samandriel looked up to make eye contact with Adam. "Thank you" he said sincerely.

"Just telling the truth" Adam ran his hand through a clump of tangled feathers and a shudder ran down his spine.

Samandriel was humming contently as Adam worked. Adam was taking each feather and separately adjusting them so they were facing the right direction again.

He was almost done with the first wing when he felt Samandriel stiffen below him. "Did I do something wrong?" Adam asked hurriedly.

"No" Samandriel responded quickly. "They're just sensitive."

"What do you mean sensitive?" Adam dropped his hand from the wing it had been resting on for the past few moments.

"I can finish them myself" Samandriel declared.

"No you can't" Adam rolled his eyes. "Wait" Adam frowned "am I like touching angel private parts?"

Adam couldn't see Samandriel's facial expression because he was standing behind him, but he was pretty sure he was blushing (again). He didn't answer so Adam took that as a yes. "Oh god" Adam took a small step back "so have I been getting you off this whole time?"

"It's not like that Adam" Samandriel sighed.

"Then what's it like?"

"I'm going to take a shower" Samandriel said, clearly annoyed. He furled his wings in and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Adam sat down on the bed and frowned. Whatever just happened was super weird. Why would Samandriel just let him touch him like that? Unless he didn't know any better, Adam pondered.

He looked over at the clock. It was already late. He pulled down the comforter and climbed into bed, hoping he'd fall asleep before Samandriel came back.


	8. Making Up Does Not Require Kissing

Chapter 8: Making Up Does Not Require Kissing

**Yeah, my laptops still in the shop, so sorry for the slow updates **

Adam woke up alone. He sat up and looked around to confirm that Samandriel wasn't even in the room. He cursed, that damn angel was too sensitive.

He got up and got dressed, whilst worrying about where Samandriel could have possibly gone. And then he remembered he also was supposed to be going to work.

He opened the door to the diner and almost choked on air when he saw Samandriel leaning over the counter talking to Kristie.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Adam exclaimed, causing Samandriel to turn around "don't do that ever again!"

"Oh don't be such a baby" Kristie rolled her eyes. "You two are so petty I swear..."

"You be quiet" Adam frowned "why are you here angel face?"

"I wanted to explain to your coworkers what happened yesterday, as I was sure that they would appreciate it."

"I could've handled that myself" Adam grumbled.

"I took it upon myself to complete the task."

Adam sighed "whatever dude."

"Can you two just kiss and make up before a customer walks in?" Kristie crossed her arms over her chest.

Samandriel and Adam did not kiss and make up, but Samandriel did leave so Adam could focus on work

Well that was his intent anyway, in reality Adam just became even more distracted. And it didn't help that Kristie kept shooting him evil glares.

By the end of his shift Adam was about ready to curl up in a ball in the corner and never come out. Why did his life have to be so fucked up?

He considered calling the Winchesters, but what could they do besides hide him away in some safe house?

Adam unlocked and opened the door to the motel room and found Samandriel watching TV. He stopped in the doorway, a bit taken aback, he had kind of expected Samandriel to be gone when he returned. "Hello Adam" the angel greeted him.

"Uh hey" Adam slipped off his shoes and awkwardly stood in place, not wanting to go sit on the bed with Samandriel because that would be weird.

Samandriel was watching him carefully. "I'm sorry if I upset you" he said slowly. "I can leave if you'd like me to."

"No don't leave" Adam said quickly. "I'm not upset I'm just... Not happy."

Samandriel frowned in confusion.

"Listen, I'm just a little awkwarded out alright? Maybe angels don't get that emotion I don't know."

"Angels can experience any emotion" Samandriel said "joy, anger, sadness..."

"Yeah but what about envy or embarrassment? Can you feel things like that?"

Samandriel paused to think and Adam took that as a no. "See that's why its so hard to talk to you, it's because you can only feel the basics."

"I assure you I can experience all of the same emotions as you and possibly even more."

"Huh" Adam sat down on the only chair in the room, a swivel office chair.

"I don't want to argue with you" Samandriel admitted "I care about you very much Adam, and I enjoy being able to speak to you without the fear of being pushed away."

Adam bit his lip "I don't want to fight with you either" he said.

"Then can we not fight?"

Adam laughed at Samandriel's pleading facial expression. His big blue eyes were adorable. Adam stood up and instinvtvely headed over to the bed to wrap Samandriel in a hug. Samandriel sighed in relief and hugged him back.

"I have some extra money" Adam proclaimed as he pulled away "I want to go out to eat somewhere nice tonight.

"That sounds nice" Samandriel agreed, grinning ear to ear.

Fortunato's was a semi formal Italian restaurant that Adam had been eyeing up ever since he got his job. He passed it every day on the way to work and sometimes you could even smell the food as they passed.

Adam had on dark brown dress slacks and a light blue dress shirt plus a tie, and Samandriel was wearing his newly acquired black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a red tie.

They walked into the restaraunt and Adam ignored any strange looks they got because he was overly happy that him and Samandriel were back to normal.

Their waiter was a friendly man in his mid forties. Adam thought he caught Samandriel blushing when the man relit the candle on their table, but he was probably just seeing things.

Adam ordered spaghetti and Samandriel ordered fettuccine with Alfredo sauce.

"I am going to interview for a job at the gardening store downtown" Samandriel said.

"Good for you" Adam said "it's a nice place?"

"Yes, I have been in it a few times while you were at work."

"Awesome."

Samandriel nodded slightly. A short time later the waiter returned with their food.

"Tell me if that's any good" Adam said looking over at Samandriel's plate.

Samandriel took a bite and nodded eagerly causing a laugh to escape Adam's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This place is very nice" Samandriel commented.

"I told you I was going to take you somewhere nice."

"I know" Samandriel said "but I've never been somewhere like this and I enjoy it."

Adam smiled "I'm glad."

They ate in a comfortable silence and when the waiter came back they ordered desert to share. It was a quarter of a cheesecake.

"How long have you two been together?" The waiter asked.

"About two months" Samandriel replied calmly. Adam remained silent.

They got their desert and as they ate Adam lightheartedly asked why Samandriel didn't deny that they were together.

Samandriel shrugged "I figured it would be easier than explaining that we weren't."

Adam nodded slightly. He found himself thinking about what it would be like if they were together. He realized that he didn't find the idea repelling. Which was slightly concerning.

"You ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" Adam asked nonchalantly "or a boyfriend, you know whichever."

Samandriel pondered for a moment "I've never really thought about it" he said "I suppose it might be nice."

Later, back at the motel, Adam and Samandriel curled up on the bed and watched the remaining 45 minutes of Pirates of the Caribbean on one of the movie channels.

Samandriel fell asleep before Adam even turned the TV off. Adam then maneuvered around the room as quietly as he could manage before climbing into to bed as well.

Adam fell asleep happy that night.


End file.
